Tris and Tobias
by saxygirl394
Summary: Some Tris and Tobias fluff! Chapter 2 is full lemon! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**New story :) hopefully it's alright! this is just some Tobias and Tris fluff but next one will be full on lemon.**

**Divergent Belongs to Veronica Roth not me!**

**In this there was no war and it is just a year after initiation.**

I want Tobias. I love him more than I care to admit. I know he loves me too. But I am also scared of him. It's not easy, I want him but what I want scares me. It's unfair.

One day I returned home to our apartment, Tobias and I share it. Although we sleep in the same bed we never do more than making out. I don't feel comfortable showing him quite how little I am. Anyway I return home and Tobias is not there. There is a note on the bed.

_Tris. I love you and want to do something special for you._

_Meet me at the train at 8._

_Wear something comfortable. _

_Love Tobias xx_

'Okay.' I thought. It doesn't surprise me that he is doing something special. He does things like that all the time. He always says he wants me to feel as amazing as I look. That's a lie. I do not look amazing. I appreciate the thought though. The only bit that surprises me is the fact that a) we are meeting at the train, and b) he told me to wear something comfortable.

I wonder what we'll be doing.

I check the time, 7:15.

I best start getting ready. I pull on some black jeans and a simple baggy shirt of Tobias's. I love the shirt, it smells like him. The reason it is mine is he put it in the dryer and it shrunk too small to fit him anymore. It's still a bit big for me. I normally wear it to bed or around the house but if we're talking comfortable this is the best thing. It surprisingly doesn't look to bad; I think I have grown a bit. I seem slightly taller and my chest has developed more. The shirt pretty much fits me.

I check the time again, 7:30.

I go into the bathroom and carefully brush my hair and tie in up. I look at myself in the mirror. Not too bad. I figure it's getting late so I walk towards the train station stopping only to pick up my jumper.

I approach the train station, Tobias is not here yet. It doesn't worry me, he's always running late. I walk towards the edge lost in thought when a hand covers my mouth and I am lifted off my feet. I scream but the hand covering my mouth muffles the sound, I squirm but the arms holding me are too strong. I bite my attackers' hand. They withdraw it, cursing but they still hold me around my waist. That voice is familiar. Tobias. I turn around and see him holding his hand up to the light. He sees me looking at him and smiles, "I'll have to get you back for that." He states.

I am relieved. Thank goodness it is only him. I don't know how I couldn't tell it was him, now that I can see him I can smell him. It smells like home.

I hug him and apologise, "I'm so sorry Tobias. You scared me."

"It's okay Tris. It didn't hurt much." He replies

"Are you insulting me, _Four_?" I tease.

"Yes. Yes I am _Beatrice._" He jokes.

I stick my tongue out and he grabs me again and starts tickling me.

"Stop….It…..Tobias….." I say between giggles

"You're lucky, Tris. I have to, the train is coming." He states

The train is coming and it is coming fast. Jumping on and off trains is not that big a deal any more. We run alongside it. Tobias jumps in and then I follow, he helps me get to my feet. We move to the side and sit with our feet outside the train. I kiss Tobias, he kisses back. I pull myself into his lap and continue to kiss, tongues flying everywhere. When I come up for air Tobias alerts me we have to stop. "Tris, stop. Now. We are nearly there, we have to get off."

"If you insist." I reply

"I do. So get off me!" he says as he starts tickling me once again.

Once I am off his lap and on his feet he helps me up. "When I say jump, jump. No matter what- you may need to be only in underwear for this." He states starting to pull his jumper, shirt and shorts off leaving him in only boxers.

"What! I'm not doing that! Not in front of-"

"Just trust me Tris." Tobias cuts in

I gulp and pull of my outer layers. I really wish I had worn something more attractive. I was wearing faded undies and a too small bra mismatched from my panties. I handed Tobias my clothes. He had some weird looking bag made out of a strange material he shoved our clothes in it. He pulled it onto his back and grabbed my hand. "On three. One….Two…..Three!" announces Tobias.

We jump. We seem to be falling for ages and I wonder how Tobias is coping, being afraid of heights and all. And then we hit the water. It is freezing and just too deep for me to touch the bottom. Tobias lands just after me and grabs my hand. I didn't realise I let go. He supports me as he rids his ears of water. "Sorry I forgot you wouldn't be able to reach the bottom." He explains.

Now that I can breathe I look around. We are in a lake in a small field, perfectly mowed. There is a tree towards the back but that is pretty much all I can see as it is really dark. "Tobias I'm freezing- Tobias our clothes! They're all wet!" I scream

"No there not. I put them in my bag- it's waterproof from erudite." He explains

He helps me swim over to the bank of the lake and pulls me out of the water. The air is not much cooler than the water. He opens his back and hands me a soft towel. I wrap myself in it to dry off.

"Tobias what are we doing here?" I ask

"Let me show you." He says

He leads me to the old tree and I see for the first time what he was leading me to. He finds a lighter and lights some candles he had set up. It was beautiful. There was a picnic blanket set out with plates and glasses of wine. Towards the back were a picnic blanket and a bag.  
"Tobias- it's beautiful." I whisper

He pulled open the bag on his back and handed me my clothes. "Umm….Tobias?"

"Yeah Tris?" he asks

"My bra and undies are wet." I mumble, blushing

"Tris…. I didn't realise I had that effect on you." Tobias joked

"No you don't- you perve…" I started "Only when you talk in your deep sexy voice." I finish in a joking whisper

Tobias kissed me on the lips and pulled away. "Luckily for you, I came prepared." He said

He opened the bag and pulled out a set of bra and panties I had never seen before.

"Tobias. Those aren't mine." I stated puzzled.

"They are now. I went and bought them for you. The lady in the shop gave me a weird look when I asked her for help…." Tobias trailed off

I took a closer look at the garments. The bra was lacy and black; it was a push up- to make me look something other than twelve. The panties were a matching thong. I went red.

"Tobias do you expect me to change in front of you?" I ask

"No of course not. You can get changed facing the other way and when you're ready turn around." He explains

"Like turn around in only my bra and….thong?" I ask embarrassed

"Well yeah… I think seeing as I bought them I should get to see them on you…" he mumbles bright red

"Okay." I reply

He looks startled and then smiles a shy smile

I turn around and strip off my wet undies very conscious of Tobias looking at my ass. I put on the thong and pull off my bra. My nipples go hard in the cold air and I swear to myself. I put on the bra but can't reach to do it up.

"Tobias… can you please give me a hand?" I ask

"Sure." I hear in reply

Soon I feel warm hands on my back; he clips on my bra and steps away.

I look down at myself and smile. I look not too bad. Unfortunately my nipples are hard still and pretty obvious through the lacy bra.

"Are you ready to turn around Tris?" He requests

"No….I'm embarrassed." I reply

"You will look amazing, why are you embarrassed?" Tobias asks kindly

"It's not that…." I mutter

I don't hear Tobias move but all of a sudden he is standing in front of me. I go to cover myself but he catches my hands before I get there. He looks me dead in the eye and whispers "You're so beautiful Tris!"

He can't stop looking at my breasts as he examines me. He can obviously see through it.

"Stop staring Tobias. I know it's obvious but you don't have to stare!" I exclaim

"What's obvious Tris?" he says looking puzzled

"You know my…."

"Your what?"

"Nipples?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can see them….I'm so embarrassed." I whisper

"No you can't Tris, look for yourself." He responds

I look down to see he is right. I'm obviously not that cold anymore.

"Then what the hell were you staring at?" I ask

"Your…." He says and then trails away

"My what?" I say sternly

"Your boobs! Your freaking boobs! Okay?" he bursts laughing

Even though I don't know why he's laughing I find myself laughing too. He throws my clothes at my head and I pull them on. So much for doing my hair. I lie down on the blanket next to Tobias.

He hands me a glass of wine. "Tobias- I'm not legal yet!" I say as I am still only seventeen.

"And your point is….?" He asks

He's right I don't have a point.

I sip the wine. It's surprisingly nice. I never thought I'd be one for alcohol but I guess time change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon in this chapter!**

**Thank you to those couple of people who reviewed! **

**Continuing from where the last chapter left off.**

I sip the wine and eat our picnic as we talk. I am still wondering how on Earth Tobias found this spot. Did we just decide to jump off the train at a random spot? Did he get brought here as an excursion? I doubt it. This is not the sought of place dauntless would go. As for jumping off the train in a random place- Tobias is scared of heights so I highly doubt that was the reason.

I ask him.

"Well….I had to come out to amity for a meeting about the initiates and Eric had to come too. We were the only ones going as anyone else who had to go from dauntless had left already. So we got on the train and I was sitting on one side and Eric was sitting on the other, I stood up to see how close we were and I had my back turned. Eric pushed me from behind and I landed here, scared the shit out of me though. I was soaked thank god it was not winter, I had nothing to change into." Tobias explains

"But how did you get back? I mean I hardly doubt Eric would come back for you." I say

"Well I walked for ages and then I found a way to get to the tracks, I waited until the train came back with all the dauntless leaders in it and I climbed in. They looked shocked- especially Eric. They said that Eric told them I tripped and fell as I got on the train."

"But if you have bad memories of this place why bring me here?"

"Well…. When I dropped off here I thought it would be a nice place for a picnic and I thought how awesome it would be to bring you here…." He says

"You thought of me?"

"Yeah. You are so different from other girls' Tris. In a good way." He replies

I blush, he really thought of me when I was just an initiate?

"Was this before or after we- you know, got together?"

"Before. Well Eric got punished for pushing me off the train and my friends and I celebrated and I got a little drunk. One of my friends said that I talked to you that night but he couldn't hear what I said."

I remember that night. He told me that I look good. I remember.

"You told me that I look good and I told you to stay away from the pit." I state

"Well it's true. You do look good- especially if I thought so when I was hammered…. I normally think everyone is ugly." He says

"I'm not as good looking as you." I whisper

"You're more." He states

I kiss him. Hard, full on the mouth. He kissed back with no argument. His tongue slipped into my mouth and began to wrestle. God he was a good kisser- he still is.

He pulls away and I groan in protest. "Tris I want you." He requests

I kiss him. Hard.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course." I say confidently, although I'm terrified.

Apparently I don't have a very good poker face as Tobias grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. "You'll be fine Tris. I'll be gentle ad if at any moment you want to stop we'll stop. Okay?"

I nod. Tobias pulls his t-shirt off and we begin to kiss. I run my hands up and down his body. I have never had the chance to appreciate how muscled he is. For a guy that works in the control room he is pretty well defined. I mean he doesn't have a six pack or anything but it's all muscle not fat. I run my hands down his body dipping closer to his pants than ever before. He moves away from me and helps me get my shirt off. He chucks it to the side and we continue. I love the feeling of his skin against mine and decide that maybe it won't be so bad. Some of my fear is replaced with lust as he squeezes my boob through my bra. I moan quietly and Tobias laughs. He pulls away and starts to unclip my bra, suddenly I don't want him to see me naked and I move my arms in front of myself. He pries my arms away and looks me in the eye once again.

"I love you Tris. You are beautiful and nothing I am about to see will change that opinion of you. If anything it might increase it."

I relax and allow him to kiss me once more. This time it is even more amazing, his skin rubs my nipples and I moan "Tobias."

He smiles at me before lowering himself to my chest. He uses his hands to squeeze and knead my

boobs. He then uses his tongue to lick everywhere except where I want him. He traces my breast and leaves a wet path down to my stomach where he kisses and sucks my skin. He licks my waist line before bringing himself up to tease my again, this time I will not allow it and push him to my nipples. He smiles before he begins to pleasure me. He licks around it before lightly kissing them. He sucks and softly bites them. I moan and feel a strange sensation of warmth in my core. Once he has completed and tries to go back to kissing me I stop him. "Let me do something, Tobias."

He nods his head and I kiss a trail down his stomach to where his pants sit. I pull them down to his knees. I am now looking at his boxers which is no big deal because I've seen them before, the big deal is the hard length causing a tent in them. I take a deep breath and pull them down. I am now looking at something that up until this point seemed like fiction to me. I looked at it and up to Tobias "Tobias… I haven't done this before. Can you please show me what feels good?" I ask

He smiles and grabs my hand and places it on his member. He wraps his hand over mine and moves it up and down in a pumping motion. He then withdraws his hand and leans back, moaning. I run my thumb over the head and he bucks his hips. I smile. I continue pumping and this time run my fingers over the head every time. Tobias starts thrusting into my hand. I stop and decide to do something dauntless. I remove my hand and replace it with my tongue. I run my tongue oven the head and push my head back and forward on his dick. Tobias' hand moves to the back of my head, that's a good sign. He carefully guides my head back and forward until I am taking the whole thing in my mouth. He starts going faster, all the while he is moaning loudly. Until he thrusts too hard and I start gagging. He pulls out and starts apologising "I'm so sorry Tris! I got caught up in it. You are too good at that! I'm sorry! Are you al"- I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm fine. Can I go to what I was going now?" I ask, no longer afraid

He nods his head and I lower myself down to continue what I had just started. I keep going until a sticky fluid bursts into my mouth. It's cum. I know that because Christina talks about it all the time. Her and will have a very active sex life, she doesn't mind telling me about it. She always says to swallow it, I do. Tobias grunts and sighs. He looks startled that I swallowed. I smile. He kisses me, tasting himself in my mouth.

"I think I should return the favour. Can I?" He asks

I nod slowly, my breasts had been one thing but this is something beyond that. I nod again and kiss him. "I love you Tobias."

He smiles and licks a line down to my waist and proceeds to remove my pants and panties. He starts at my feet and kisses, licks and sucks his way up my body running his tongue along the inside of my

thighs. As he moves up my body the terror increases but so does the want. He trails his tongue along my waist and then lowers himself to my dripping pussy lips and parts my folds with ease. It feels so good I find myself relaxing into his strong arms. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He removes his hands from my stomach and inserts a finger into my vagina, he starts pumping it in and out and I moan like crazy. He stops for a moment before inserting another finger and continuing to pump them in and out and sucking my clit furiously. I am now at the point of screaming and can feel a pressure building inside me. I come without any warning and Tobias licks away the excess before returning to kiss me passionately.

"Are you ready Tris?" Tobias asks with a shy, playful smile

I nod my head and put my arms around him waiting for the pain. I am dauntless, I will face my fears, I will be strong. I tell myself over and over again. Tobias pushes in until he meets a barrier, this is it either I tell him to keep going or I remain a virgin. I nod my head and kiss his lips lightly. He pushes through the barrier and although it hurts it is nothing like some girls talk about, probably because I know the person I am having sex with loves me as much as I love him. He comes to a stop and I wait for the dull pain to pass before nodding again. He pulls out and thrusts back in. This is a whole new sensation, it's amazing. I moan and cling to Tobias he moans and grunts while pushing in and pulling out at a slow pace. I want more.

"T-T-Tobias. Harder- faster!" I stutter.

He seems relieved that I asked and starts moving at a faster pace pushing hard into the blanket. I am in heaven I moan and moan and come so many times I can't count. Why did we wait so long? Why the hell was I scared of this? - It's amazing!

He grunts and slows down. "Tris I'm going to come- where?" he whispers

"Do you love me Tobias?" I ask

"Of course I do. Why else would I do this with you?" he replies

"Come inside me." I answer at last.

"What?! You want a baby?" he exclaims.

"Well…. Maybe, do you?" I ask nervously

"If you want that than I want that. I just can't imagine having to share you with a baby…" He answers, obviously trying really hard not to come.

I nod and he releases, his come inside me feels like nothing you can explain. He pulls out and we dress ourselves slowly. We start packing up the things to go home again. Once we're packed up Tobias pushes me against a tree and starts kissing me wildly, I giggle.

"I'm sorry Tris. I can't help it- you're irresistible." He moans

All of a sudden someone appears at the fence yelling at us. "Get off my land you dirty teenagers! Get out! I will call the authorities and have you locked away! Get!" Tobias picks up the blanket yells an insult at the farmer and we run as he chases us. We lose him quick enough as we are obviously more fit. We get to the tracks jut as the train appears in the distance.

We jump in and collapse in bursts of giggles and laughter.

I love Tobias.


	3. Authors Note! Please read :)

**Hi all,**

**This is just an authors note. I want to know if i should continue this story and if I do if i should turn it into a story about Tris, Tobias and a baby?**

**Please review or pm me to tell me your thoughts. **

**If you think I should continue this- with a baby I will also need ideas for name!**

**Thank you to **

**HistoricalRomanceWriter**

**Emtay8312**

**DaaKimchi**

**(and quite a few other guests) for reviewing!)**

**It's always great hearing positive feedback and helps me think of more ideas as I'm motivated not to sit around all day!**

**From saxygirl394**


End file.
